I Want Friendship!
by jadefuji
Summary: Tetsu Finds Suzu, the 'friendship' continues.


I Want Friendship!

Disclaimer: All the characters are created and owned by Chrono Nanae, I just write about them.

_oOo_

Suzu wondered around the village aimlessly, not exactly sure where he was going. His master was dead and he no longer has anybody to rely on. He was fifteen, an orphan and he was scared. The village was in a festive mood, the villagers were happy, fireworks lit the evening skies and he was alone. He was exhausted and hungry. He did not have any money to buy even a simple meal for himself. He found an empty bench by the waterway and sat down. He stared at the bright lights playing in the skies and started to cry.

"Tetsu! Where are you? It's time to head back home! Let's go!" Tatsu yelled to his younger brother. Tetsu came running towards his brother's direction, smiling happily.

"Coming Tatsu!" the younger Ichimura replied. He was happy to see his friend Saya. He was happy just to be alive. He couldn't wait to return to camp and tell Souji-senpai about his adventure in town.

Something caught Tetsu's attention while crossing the bridge, white colored hair of a young boy. It was Suzu, Tetsu stopped and turned towards his direction.

"Suzu!" the orange haired lad called. "I finally found you! Saya was asking about you today, she was worried about you!" Tetsu eyed the white haired boy with great concern.

"Stay away from me! We are enemies remember!" Suzu declared, tears running down his face.  
"Go away Tetsu!"

Tatsu and Susumu found Tetsu with the young rebel. They approached the young teens with caution, eyeing Suzu even more.

"Suzu who said we are enemies now? I am sorry about your master. I am sorry you have to lose him. I never thought of us to be enemies and I don't think you wanted us to stop being friends either." Tetsu stated. The younger Ichimura turned to his older brother and Susumu for help.

"Suzu" Tatsu approached the sulking teen. "I'm Tetsu's older brother, remember? Are you hungry, would you like to come with us?

Susumu was about to disagree but seeing Tetsu's concern over the white haired boy, and remembering his own loss, he didn't have any other recourse but to help the brothers.

"Tetsu, Tatsu I'm going ahead and return to camp. I will ask the Vice Commander permission for Suzu to enter the camp." Susumu declared.

Watching Suzu's reaction to his plan, he realized the young man didn't resist their plan. Susumu understood his predicament and he wished no loneliness for him. If anything, he hoped Suzu will let his friend help him.

"It's ok. I think I can handle my own without any help from any of you. But thank you for your kindness." Suzu started to cry like a little boy, he was too tired and overwhelmed by his situation. Part of him felt relieved and wanted to take the helping hand and find comfort in them, but part of him was afraid to trust, knowing the hand helping him was the hand that took the life of his master. It was too much for a fifteen year old to handle.

"If we leave you with your decision now, you will be out in the streets wondering, with no food, no warm bed for tonight. Suzu, take what is offered to you now and decide on your plans tomorrow." Susumu declared. "We're not cold-hearted demons, we were just like you, alone and in need of a friend."

Suzu eyed the older ronin and bowed to show his gratitude. "Thank you very much, please take care of me."

"So it's settled then." Tatsu smiled. "Let's go Tetsu, Suzu, I am famished as well."

Back at the camp, it did not take long for Susumu to locate the Commander and the Vice Commander. They were at the roof top with Souji-senpai, enjoying the fireworks.

"What is it Susumu?" the Vice Commander inquired. Souji and the Commander watched Susumu, who appeared worried before them.

"We have located Kitamaru Suzu at the village. Tetsu found him alone. The brothers are on their way back to camp with him." Susumu reported.

The Commander eyed his Vice Commander, waiting for his response but Hijikate remained silent. It was Souji who responded to the report with the welcoming reply Susumu was waiting for.

"He must be hungry!" Souji smiled. "Not to worry, I am pretty sure we can cook up something in the kitchen! Let's go Susumu. I will prepare a feast for everybody!" Souji stood up and headed down the ladder. Susumu bowed his thanks to the Commander and Vice Commander. He understood.

It wasn't the time to worry about differences, Suzu was just a boy. He's not the enemy!

_oOo_

* * *

_Comments are loved! _


End file.
